Boomer and Rebecca
This is the romantic pairing of Boomer Parker and Rebecca Dawson. Boomer and Rebecca have dated since the episode Pair of Prom Kings, in which Boomer saved her from a Tarantula person. They broke up in The Young and the Restless, because Rebecca claimed Boomer was immature; but were reunited in Bond of Brothers, and it was implied that they started dating again. Ship Names *'Boomecca '(Boom'er/Reb'ecca *'Roomer' (B'oomer'/'R'''ebecca *'Boombecca ('Boom'er/Re'''becca) Episode Moments Pair of Prom Kings *Boomer asked her to prom four years prior, and believed she said yes. *He saved her from Tarantula People. *She danced with him in the end. *She promised to send him pictures of prom with his face pasted over her former date's. An Ice Girl for Boomer *Boomer wanted to invite her to the luau as their first date. *He was devastated when he thought she didn't want to come. *Rebecca surprised him by showing up on the day of the luau. *He saved her when she was kidnapped by a caveman. Bond of Brothers *Boomer used his wish to keep the island safe for a day so that Rebecca wouldn't be harmed. *Rebecca came to the island for Boomer's birthday, bringing with her a framed copy of the first picture of the two of them. *They went out to the beach to be alone. *She gave him the pet name 'Boomie-Bear', which is used by her throughout Season Three. *Boomer made her favorite sandwich on their date, and mentioned that he used to watch her in the cafeteria. *Even after the wish wore off, Rebecca stayed on the island, saying that it helped her tap into her inner girl power. Meet The Parents *Boomer was upset to hear that Rebecca's dad was not allowing her to date him again, and decided to go to Chicago to win her back. *Rebecca and Boomer both try throughout the episode to win her father over to their side. *Boomer begs Mary Ann to play along when she shows up, so that he can still try to convince Mr. Dawson that the island is safe. *Boomer agrees that wiping Rebecca's memory of him is the best idea to keep her safe. *Boomer cries back at the castle because he misses Rebecca. Long Live The Kings *Boz sets up a giant chess game to distract Boomer, who is still distraught over losing Rebecca. *When Rebecca shows up on the island Boomer pleads with her to leave, eventually bribing her. *Boomer almost tells her that he loves her twice, but turns it into, "I love ukeleles." because she can't remember him. *He places the first picture of them in the balloon, which brings back her memories of him. *She jumps off of the ballon onto their roof when she remembers who Boomer is, eventually falling down into the Kings' room, where Boomer is sitting. *Boomer refuses to allow her to fight at first, claiming he will not lose anyone else he loves to Kaita, but then recedes when he sees how capable she is, and how determined she is to fight. *Rebecca says that she fought to, "make this place(Kinkow) safe for her boyfriend" which causes Boomer to become jealous until he understands that she means him. Gallery BoomeccaHug.png NiceCatchBoomer.png Boomecca2.png Meet the Parents 10.JPG Boomecca3.png BoomeccaHug2.png Kisses.png SurpriseVisit.png Videos Category:Relationships Category:Romance Relationships